


Pillow Talk

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But Vladimir's bed is the worst, M/M, Matt's couch sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt may have the most uncomfortable couch in the world, but Vladimir's bed is a thousand times worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot going on right now with my life so to cope I'm writing crack. I'm sorry.

Matt hates Vladimir's bed. Not just hates it, but despises. So much so, that if the bed were a person, Matt would probably gladly commit murder.  

The mattress was too soft on one side and too firm on the other. The springs in the mattress would poke him uncomfortably. But somehow Vladimir slept perfectly fine. Matt thought that may have to do with the fact that Vladimir had slept in prisons. 

The bed itself, not just the mattress, also squeaks. All the time. He would jerk awake in the middle of the night because Vladimir would roll over and the bed would let out a shrill squeaking noise. And to make it that much worse, Vladimir didn't care what kind of sheets he used apparently because cotton was what was on the bed. 

Matt just really hated Vladimir's bed. It squeaked and groaned with the slightest shifts in movement. And sex was nearly impossible in the damn thing. The grinding of the springs drove Matt insane. Even now the sound of the beds constant squeaking stood out more to him than Vladimir's breathless moans and their shared panting. 

But, Matt does feel good with Vladimir's skin pressed flush against his own. The Russian's skin is just as hot and sweat slicked as Matt's and he's pushing Matt deeper into the squeaky mattress with each thrust. He's going to leave bruises on Matt's skin. One hand is gripping above his hip while another is holding his wrist pinned to the bed. 

And through all of this, the loudest noise is the banging of the headboard into the wall. 

" _You look so pretty in my bed, with your face so red and begging for more. You beg almost as pretty as you look,"_ Vladimir groans out into Matt's neck before sucking harshly at the skin he'd been mouthing at. 

Matt flushes slightly, gives a small shudder, and pulls Vladimir closer with his free hand. "Didn't understa- ah- that," he breathes out. 

With Vladimir pressed so close, the blind man can feel his heart racing just as quickly as his own is. Everything is perfect. Except for that damn squeaking and thudding of the bed into the wall and the springs of the mattress poking him right in his lower back. 

He tries to ignore it.

Pulls Vladimir down and presses a harsh kiss that's all tongue and teeth to the blonde's mouth and lets out a barely audible, "Please, daddy, more." He smirks as Vladimir thrusts into him harder, and he can't tell if it's because of his words or his smirk that Vladimir is practically growling out what he is sure is Russian dirty talk. The brunette arches his back and meets Vladimir thrust for thrust. Scratches down Vladimir's back and takes pleasure in the way that the Russian almost chokes on his own breath and shudders at the dull pain.

Really, if Matt had been paying closer attention, he would've been able to actually process the sound of wood cracking. He would have been able to nudge and push Vladimir so that they were in the middle of the bed instead of closer to the edge. But as it was, Matt wasn't paying attention to anything except for the way Vladimir was moving with him. 

And so it was a surprise when one of the legs of the bed, the one on the side that the couple were on, decided to give out and break. 

Matt let out a gasp that quickly turned into a groan as the back of his head made contact with the headboard. Vladimir let out a loud Russian curse as he lost his balance and fell off of the bed and onto the floor, one foot tangled up in the sheets on the bed. 

"God damn-"

"Watch your language!" Matt snaps out, interrupting the Russian, as he rubs at the back of his head. 

Vladimir ignored him and continued to curse in both English and Russian. "Piece of shit bed.  _God damn piece of junk. Fucking asshole_."

"Vladimir... Volodya, calm down," Matt tries to soothe the angry Russian. All he gets in return is a glare. "It's fine. Your bed was a piece of shit anyway."

Vladimir just grabs a pillow from the broken bed and smacks Matt in the face with it. "Not dealing with your sass."


End file.
